Déjame verte con el corazón
by Neith15
Summary: Ver va más allá de lo físico, ¿alguna vez has visto el alma? Momoko ahora ve el mundo con diferentes ojos. Alguien regresará a su vida sin que ella lo sepa, él se hará pasar por otra persona por el miedo a su odio. ¿Él fue el responsable? Ella pasará tiempo con un extraño, sin embargo, durante ese tiempo descubrirá quien es su nuevo "amigo". Dedicado a My Dark Souls. -CANCELADO-


**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

 **La trama, indudablemente si me pertenece. Espero sea de su total agrado. Al final hay una breve nota, léanla.**

 ***Es una continuación del anime. No es universo alterno, ni nada por el estilo. Es continuación, aproximadamente seis años después.**

 ***No contará con muchos capítulos, será breve.**

 ***Momoko tiene 19 años.**

* * *

 **Dedicado a: My Dark Souls.**

 **Mi pequeña amiga y hermana.**

* * *

 **~Tus ojos...~**

Sonreí levemente al sentir el aire puro chocar ligeramente contra mi rostro. Al parecer había dejado las ventanas abiertas y el fresco del otoño se adentraba libremente a mi habitación, provocándome leves escalofríos a pesar de estar bajo las sábanas. Un minuto después sonó el despertador y sin esperar mucho dirigí mi mano hacia la mesita de noche a lado de la cama, ya sabía perfectamente bien la ubicación de tan ruidoso aparato.

Abrí los ojos, tal vez por costumbre, a pesar de que ya no los necesitaba. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y me estiré, al instante escuché como algunos huesos de mi espalda sonaban fuertemente y si no fuera porque soy conciente de mi joven edad, diría que sonó igual a los frágiles huesos de un vejestorio de al menos ochenta años. Me paré sobre ambos pies y comencé a contar los pasos en dirección al baño.

\- Uno...dos...tres...cuatro...cinco...seis...siete - susurré al mismo tiempo que me adentraba al cuarto de baño.

Como ya era rutina, me bañé y lavé la cara. Tuve mucho cuidado de que el jabón no entrara a mis ojos o simplemente tendría que soportar un dolor innescesario. De nuevo conté los pasos, esta vez en dirección al armario. Sentí el tacto de mis suaves ropas al instante, una suavidad en especial llamó mi atención. Por lo que recordaba, sería una sencilla blusa que dejaba al descubierto uno de mis hombros, era viejo pero me traía muy buenos recuerdos, tomé unos jeans no importándome cual y me vestí. Conté de nuevo los pasos a mi tocador, donde me peiné y perfume, me coloqué mis únicas zapatillas deportivas y me dirigí al comedor junto a mi fiel bastón, cuidando de no chocar contra un mueble. Aún me era difícil saber exactamente por donde caminaba, a pesar de haber vivido en esta casa desde que tengo memoria, nunca había puesto atención a la úbicación de ciertos objetos así que me fue difícil acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida, pero no fue imposible.

\- Buenos días Momoko - escuché la suave voz de mi madre -. ¿Quieres hot cakes?

Sentí su mano tomar de la mía y me guió hasta una silla, me senté con cuidado, sin soltar a mi madre. La jalé de la muñeca y le di un suave beso en los nudillos, pude sentir una suave sonrisa en la comisura de los labios al igual que un ligero suspiro de cariño. Su mano rozó mi mejilla derecha con ternura y depositó un suave beso en el. Sonreí ante su cariño, pensando en lo afortunada que era por tenerla como mamá. La he hecho sufrir mucho desde que sucedió "aquello" y lo que menos quiero, a pesar de no poder hacer nada al respecto, es ser una carga para ella y mi familia.

Escuché unos suaves pasos bajar de las escaleras y supe entonces que se trataba de mi pequeña hermana Kuriko, pues papá estaba en un viaje de negocios en Italia. Ella pensó que no la había notado porque seguí escuchando, según ella, sus silenciosos pasos atrás de mí con la clara intención de asustarme.

\- Buenos días Kuriko - saludé, arruinando su plan de querer asustarme y me lo confirmó con su suspiro de resignación -. ¿Cómo dormiste?

\- Aburrida, siempre arruinas mis planes - la oí quejarse, yo sólo me limité a sonreír -. ¿Segura que no eres bruja?

\- Segura, sabes que mis sentidos se han agudizado.

Escuché el sonido del plato posarse frente a mí y sonreí con emoción. Me encantaba cuando mamá preparaba hot cakes en el desayuno, era una maestra en la cocina al igual que...supongo que ambas mujeres posaron sus miradas en mi persona cuando dejé al aire el bocado de comida sin siquiera metérmelo a la boca y lo sentí, sentí sus miradas curiosas por mi acción repentina.

Aún me era difícil asimilar que me había quedado sola y sin amigas. Miyako había tenido que irse a Italia junto a sus padres, pues ya no querían estar separados por mucho tiempo. Era difícil no recordar las veces que había probado la comida que siempre me preparaba cuando me quedaba a dormir en su casa, y por eso me gustaban los hot cakes de mamá, porque me recordaban a ella. Kaoru por su parte se había mudado a Rusia por una beca de deportes y en lo que sería una oportunidad para entrar a las olimpiadas, siempre supe que era el gran sueño de mi ruda e inquebrantable amiga. Las recordaba con lo más profundo de mi corazón pero había decidido lo mejor para las tres...no quería ser la culpable de ciertas desiciones, menos, el romper los sueños de mis dos únicas y mejores amigas. A pesar de que ya habían pasado casi dos años, aún no me acostumbraba a la idea de no estar juntas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - escuché a mi madre hablar.

\- Nada, recordé que hoy tengo que asistir a rehabilitación, se me olvidó comentarte que me ofrecieron un perro guardián para que me acompañe siempre, ¿qué dices? - mentí.

Silenció por unos segundos. Sé que caminó hacia mí y se colocó a un lado para acariciar mi suave y larga cabellera naranja, que desde hace tiempo dejé de apreciar como si fuera el tesoro más grande.

\- Claro Momoko, de hecho tú padre lo sugirió antes a pesar de su alergia por los perros, esta vez puede hacer una excepción, sabes que él haría lo que sea por tí.

\- Gracias mamá, pero no quiero que papá se enferme por mi culpa - dije un poco resignada.

La verdad es que siempre he querido un perro, pero papá me lo negaba por su alergia, sin embargo, ahora que mi condición lo amerita, ni aún así dejaría que él se enfermara por mí. Yo podía sobrevivir con mi bastón.

\- No te preocupes, con el bastón es suficiente, sólo me falta acostumbrarme.

Era verdad, tener un perro como compañero sería lindo, pero no sería egoísta con mi padre. A pesar de que muchas veces él quiere lo mejor para mí, hasta el punto de incluso dar su vida, yo no podía aceptarlo, con su cariño y apoyo me era suficiente para seguir intentando adaptarme en mi nueva vida.

* * *

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo normal. Nunca sucede eso, pero al parecer hoy sí. Sentí que las clases pasaron rápido, pero bueno, al menos ya me voy a casa sólo espero que mi madre no tarde mucho en venir por mí al parque frente a la institución. Acordamos encontrarnos aquí, después de mi taller. Y creo que llevo más de media hora esperando. Algo habrá sucedido para que tarde de esta manera, normalmente es puntual. Me levantó con la obvia intención de irme, aunque sin alguien cerca no me es posible moverme. Tocó el suelo que me rodea, estudiando sus alrededores y hacia donde debo ir, pero me quedo estática, sin hacer nada porque me doy cuenta que desde que estoy en esta condición siempre estoy acompañada de alguien que me guie...

Doy al menos cinco pasos sin alejarme mucho de mi anterior lugar pero el miedo me aborda inmediatamente. Me quedo parada por unos minutos, fingiendo sonreír, pero segundos después la desesperación se apodera de mis sentidos. Retomo el camino hacia adelante, buscando a alguien que me pueda ayudar, sin embargo, choco fuertemente con la espalda de un hombre. Lo sé porque es ancha y fuerte, además de sentir la gran diferencia de altura entre ambos.

\- ¿Qué acaso no tienes ojos para ver tú camino? - me grita la persona.

Apenada me inclino haciendo una reverencia de disculpa.

\- Diculpe, puede ayudarme a ubicarme.

\- ¿Estás loca? - lo oigo rezongar -. ¿Qué acaso eres tonta?

Iba a responder que me retiraba y evitar una desafortunada escena pero de nuevo habló el sujeto.

\- Mírame a los ojos - exigió imponente.

No supe reaccionar, qué acaso no se daba cuenta. Elevo la mirada sin saber a donde ver pero un respingo me llama la atención, ahora sé donde está la persona. Creo mover mi cabeza confundida al no escuchar nada más e intento agudizar mi oído para ubicar de nueva cuenta al hombre.

\- ¿Qué te ha sucedido? - escuchó de nuevo la voz, esta vez asustado.

No sé por qué, pero creo que su voz me es familiar, aunque no sé de donde. Me asusto al sentir una mano cálida tocar mi mejilla derecha y retrocedo un paso aturdida. Qué estaba sucediendo. Me toco el rostro buscando algo fuera de lo normal pero no siento nada más que mi fría piel.

\- No me ha sucedido nada señor, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

\- Tus ojos...

\- ¿Qué tienen señor?

\- ¿Estás...?

No sé, sigo confundida pero es como si esa persona me conociera y se sorprendiera de mi situación.

\- Si señor - respondí serenamente -. Estoy ciega.

* * *

 **Nueva historia.**

 **Nuevas noticias:**

 ***Continuaré con mis historias antes de lo predicho, me han liberado así que ya no tengo tantas obligaciones. Me siento feliz.**

 **Tal vez no hoy ni mañana, aunque puede que sí pero si será dentro de este mes. Habrán más historias, se los puedo asegurar.**

 *** Realicé un dibujo de la historia: es Momoko. Espero les guste. Lo podrán ver en mi cuenta de facebook, para acceder a él dale click al link de mi perfil.**

 ***Dejen reviews sobre que les pareció la idea. Me encantaría leerlo.**

 **Se despide con mucho cariño, Dnlia15. Hasta luego.**


End file.
